Fly to your Dreams
by Rh
Summary: Nadeshiko Li, an orphan, is adopted by a woman named Tomoyo Daidouji, and goes to live at her mansion. There she finds a mysterious book called the Sakura, which belonged to her mother. But what does it do? Can it tell her how her parents died?
1. In the Dark

Fly to your Dreams

Chapter 1: In the Dark

By Rh

"Windy!" called a familiar voice. She swung her pink wand with a head like a swans' around her head and hit the air in front of the floating brown and yellow tarot-looking card hard. The girl was in her pajamas, which were pink and blue with stars and moons covering them, accompanied by a small flying yellow bear with a long tail and small beady eyes. He looked like a stuffed animal, which would have been very cute, except that he was alive and moving.

A beautiful young woman appeared from the card. She was all cream in color, and her eyes were serious, along with the look on her face. Planted on her forehead were a pair of beautiful wings, but small ones. Her hair was billowing behind her, as were her hawk-like wings. It looked as if she was a cross between a woman and an eagle. Streams of cream-colored wind surrounded her, wrapping around her almost like a tornado, but still sparse enough so that you could see her through them. 

She turned from the girl and looked at her foe – a magnificent cream bird that filled the whole street. It's wings were huge, not to mention its feet, which had very sharp talons on the end. It looked menacingly up at Windy, flapping its wings and sending leaves racing down the street, and trees billowing roughly. 

Windy started flying around the bird, being careful not to hurt the girl who had released her, who was residing on the demon's back. As Windy flew, she left streams of wind wrapped tight around the bird, which was still flying and yet struggling to get free at the same time.

As Windy finished up her job, the large bird fell to the ground hard and skidded on the pavement. When it came to a halt, the girl in her pajamas jumped off of its back with the yellow bear flying after her.

My mother… she looks like my mother. 

She watched the bird struggling and looked at the bear. "What do I do now, Kero-chan?" she asked him.

"What, Sakura? You don't know how?" he said and looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"No!" she yelled, getting nervous because the bird looked like it was about to break free of its restraints any moment. She kept glancing at Kero-chan and back at the struggling bird with a pleading look on her face. 

"Just swing your wand and say 'Return to the form you were destined to be'!" Kero-chan said while Sakura nodded and let out a breath she had been holding in, trying to calm herself. 

She looked determined as she faced the bird. Raising her wand up over her head, Sakura shouted, "Return to the form you were destined to be! Clow Card!" 

What's a… Clow Card? 

Sakura swung her wand down, hitting the air like an invisible wall. The bird burst apart, flowing like a stream to the tip of Sakura's wand, and materializing there into a card that looked similar to Windy.

Taking the card into her hands, she looked down at its name: 

_Fly_. 

***

A young girl jolted up in bed. Her whole body was sweating, yet she was cold underneath her blankets. 

The girl tucked her long hair behind her ears, and then took it and swung it over her shoulder so she didn't lie on it.  As she did this, her eyes set upon a picture on her nightstand – it was of her mother and father. 

She stared at it for a minute, and then picked it up. She held it in a small stream of moonlight that flowed across her bed, coming from a window near it. The couple looked extremely happy in the picture – her mother, with short brown hair and emerald eyes, was smiling beautifully. Her father, with brown hair and dark brown eyes, was only smiling a little bit, but it suit him better than a large grin. They looked perfect together, and so happy, like everything was perfect in the world. 

She thought about her dream. _My mother, and Clow Cards? And Kero-chan… what's this all about?_

Sighing and shaking her head, she decided to think about it tomorrow. She lay her head back down on the pillow, being careful not to lie on her hair. The girl looked out at the nearly full moon through the window, with cherry blossom trees ruffling slightly in a gentle breeze. Before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep, she thought about her mother's last words to her; _Fly to your dreams, Nadeshiko._

**A/N:** Ah, confusing, eh? I'm confused myself. Just to let you know, I've only seen the Fly card episode once so I kinda made it up… eheh.. But R/R, onegai! ^^;;  Oh and before I forget (which I already have before) here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer!!!: I don't know Tomoyo, Sakura, or Syaoran (or anything they own, have, take care of, whatever), but I own everything else in this fic (I think). So don't dare try and steal my plot or characters! I'll take out my plastic clow wand and you'll get a thwapping :D


	2. We Meet at Last

Fly to your Dreams

Chapter 2: We Meet at Last

By Rh 

"Nade, wake up. NADE!" yelled a voice in her ear. Nadeshiko groaned and rolled over, covering her face with a pillow and pulling her legs slightly toward her chest. She continued sleeping, even though the person was shaking her shoulder and another one was trying to tickle her feet.

"Too bad I'm not ticklish," she muttered, cackling a little bit. 

"Come ON, Nade! A visitor will be arriving here in half an hour!" Her friend pleaded with her to get up.

Nade's eyes shot open. She threw her pillow off of her face, knocking over a glass of water on her nightstand. She jumped out of bed and yelled, "Only half an hour?!" Of course, this sentence was slurred a little because when she jumped out of bed she slipped on the water she had spilled and fell face first, onto the floor. She wasn't hurt though, because her pillow she had thrown was there to cushion her fall.

She sat up, rubbing her knee where she'd hit it. Liza, the friend yelling at her, smiled at her clumsy friend. Nade was desperately trying to clean up the mess she'd made. Liza put a hand Nadeshiko's shoulder, which made her jump. "I'll clean it up for you. Go get dressed," she said in a soft voice. Nadeshiko nodded and grabbed a dress from one of her nightstand drawers, then headed to the bathroom to get changed. 

Closing the door behind her, Nadeshiko quickly put on her plain dark green dress and brushed out her long, curly brown hair. After brushing her teeth with her favorite mint toothpaste, she smiled at herself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. 

Liza had just finished making Nade's bed for her and was fluffing out her pillows. Nade sweatdropped. "You didn't have to do that, you know…" Liza only grinned. "I know." She fluffed Nade's pillows one last time and went over to play with Mihara. 

"I'll never understand her, I swear," sighed Nadeshiko as she sat down on her bed. Careful not to sit on her hair, she put it to her side and opened the top drawer on her nightstand. She pulled out a book she was reading and opened it up to where she last stopped. 

Fully absorbed in her enchanting book, Nadeshiko didn't notice the woman with a video camera come and sit on the edge of her bed. She was fairly tall, with long curly hair like Nadeshiko's, except it was blackish-purple. Her eyes were purple, too. 

"I love that book," she finally said, causing Nadeshiko to look up at her.

"I do too. It's very interesting," she said. Flipping another page, Nadeshiko paid no heed to the visitor and continued reading. 

The visitor sat there for a moment, feeling awkward and not wanting to disturb the girl. "You like fantasy novels?" she asked, trying to be polite but also trying to get to know Nade.

Nadeshiko looked up at her again. "Yes, I do. My mother did too. That's mostly why I read them, but they're very good, also." Nade wondered why she had told this stranger that. She was usually quiet when people came to the orphanage to adopt someone and this time she wasn't… but the visitor was paying attention to her and it made her feel good. 

"Your mother? My best friend, who died nine years ago, did also. I love fantasy novels, too." The woman smiled. _But then again, Sakura's whole life was like a fantasy novel…_

Nadeshiko smiled too. This woman made her feel comfortable. "What's your name?" she asked. 

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji," she said. Nadeshiko looked at her. _Tomoyo Daidouji… that sounds, familiar somehow…_ "What's yours?" asked Tomoyo. 

Nadeshiko looked at her for a second more. "My name is Nadeshiko Li," she said and looked back down to her book, feeling awkward and wanting Tomoyo to leave.

Tomoyo gasped. _Nadeshiko Li… Sakura and Syaoran's daughter's name!! Could she be…_ Tomoyo watched the girl reading her book. _I better not disturb her._ Smiling, Tomoyo got up and walked slowly over to the door. _Nadeshiko will be getting a new home…_

As soon as she heard the room's door shut, Nadeshiko let out a long sigh of breath she had been keeping in. Tomoyo was so familiar… where did she know her from? She desperately wanted to find out who Tomoyo was. Even more she wanted to find out if Tomoyo was going to adopt her. She'd noticed that Tomoyo didn't look at anyone else in the room, and came straight over to Nadeshiko before leaving. Was she going to get a home…?

Sighing once again, Nadeshiko put a piece of paper in her book to mark her place and set it down on her nightstand. "Almost time for lunch!" skipped a very cheery Mihara past her bed, letting everyone know of the occasion. 

"LUNCH?!?!" cried Nadeshiko. Mihara looked at her and smiled. "Well of course silly, you slept right through breakfast, and we just didn't have the heart to wake you from your peaceful slumber!" Nadeshiko groaned. She suddenly felt very hungry. Even though it was common for her to not go to breakfast meals, she had never used her brain so much in one day. Rubbing her temples slightly, she stood up and tossed her long hair over her shoulder. Straightening out her clothes, she followed everyone out the door to the lunchroom. 

Sitting down between the wall and Liza, Nadeshiko's stomach rumbled and she blushed a little bit as the girls at the table laughed. Giggling herself, she smiled and stared at her plate. Green tea, and a small platter of her favorite food – takoyaki!! She took a toothpick and stabbed at one of them, to make sure that it was cooked all the way through. Looking at the food suspiciously, she began breaking it apart and looking to see if it was cooked right. Dissecting it some more, she came to the octopus piece and stared at it. Jabbing at it again with her toothpick, she took a small nibble. It was delicious! Now satisfied with her examination of the food, she started eating it.

After all of her friends had given the leftover pieces of takoyaki that they couldn't eat to Nadeshiko, she had devoured them all and was still hungry. Looking around and seeing that most people were finished with their meals, she sighed. 

Two girls at the opposite end of the table were chatting rather loudly. Anxious to hear what they were jabbering about, she tuned out all of the other sounds and listened in.

"And Nadeshiko," one of them said. Nade gasped. They were talking about HER?!

The other girl nodded. "I know! She eats SO MUCH, it's a wonder she isn't as fat as a hippopotamus!" 

Nadeshiko's eyes expressed her feeling. She stared down at her plate, eyes watering and her throat itching. "I-I'm going to go," she said, not really caring whether others heard her. 

She stood up, head down to hide her coming tears, and ran out past the two girls who looked up at her as she passed, and dashed down the hall to her dormitory. 

Not looking where she was going, Nadeshiko ran into someone in the hall. "Gomen nasai," she said, glancing up at the person. "Nadeshiko, what's wrong?"  they asked, and they happened to be the one that Nadeshiko would have not wanted to see in her state.

**A/N:** Ummm.. is it still confusing? I hope not. I also hope that this chapter is long enough * has difficulty writing long chapters & unconfusing ones * Review please!! It will make me oh so happy, even if it's flames (would be nice to have flames, it will help me improve my work ^^;)


End file.
